Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
thumb|250px"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" é uma canção do filme de animação da Disney de 2013 Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. É cantada por Anna. Letra Anna com 5 Anos: Elsa? (batidas) Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... Elsa com 8 Anos: Go away, Anna. Anna com 5 Anos: Okay, bye... Anna com 9 Anos: (batidas) Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! (Hang in there, Joan.) It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) (Parte Instrumental) Anna com 15 Anos: (batidas) '' Elsa, please I know you're in there'' People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you Just let me in We only have each other It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff) Versão brasileira Anna com 5 Anos: Elsa? (batidas) Você quer brincar na neve? Um boneco quer fazer? Você podia me ouvir E a porta abrir Eu quero só te ver Nós eramos amigas De coração Mais isso acabou também Você quer brincar na neve? Não tem que ser com um boneco Elsa com 8 Anos: Vai embora Anna Anna com 5 Anos: Tudo bem Anna com 9 Anos: (batidas) Você quer brincar na neve? De alguma coisa que eu não sei Faz tempo que eu não vejo mais ninguém Até com os quadros da parede já falei "Firme ai Joana!" É meio solitário Tão vazio assim Só vendo o relógio andar (Parte Instrumental) Anna com 15 Anos: (batidas) Elsa, por favor me escuta Todos perguntam sem parar E me encorajam para te dizer Mas espero por você Me deixa entrar Só temos uma a outra O que vamos fazer Temos que decidir Você quer brincar na neve? Vídeo Quer Brincar Na Neve? - Frozen uma aventura congelante Trivialidades *Antes que o roteiro fosse finalizado, houveram pequenas diferenças. **Em vez de "Me deixa entrar," ela falou "Por favor, deixe-me entrar" Além disso, em vez de "Só temos uma a outra", era "É só você e eu." *Embora bem parecida, a pintura de Joana d'Arc é historicamente imprecisa. Joana nunca usou um escudo, e a imagem original era diferente: uma grande bandeira branca representando Jesus Cristo Ressuscitado ladeado por anjos com as palavras "Jesus Maria" estavam ao lado dela. A bandeira pode ter sido omitida para evitar imagens religiosas evidentes. *Elsa fornece uma resposta a esta canção durante o seu próprio número, "Livre Estou", uma das primeiras coisas que ela faz é construir um boneco de neve. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Wonderful World of Color